Field of the Invention
This relates to the field of vending, and particularly to the field of two-way exchange based vending of reusable or recyclable products, such as, for example, rechargeable batteries.
Description of the Related Art
Batteries power a variety of devices. As more devices become battery powered, consumer demand for batteries increases. This results in the manufacturing and disposal of ever greater numbers of batteries, which can include precious metals or toxic materials such as, mercury, cadmium, or lead. Some people have begun using rechargeable batteries to save money and to minimize battery waste. However, rechargeable batteries require careful recharging, optimally achieved with expensive chargers, and are generally considered not to be as convenient as disposable batteries.